Bakaonna and Bakadera
by Akari.feat.Mido
Summary: Stupid woman. Stupid woman! Stupid woman, how can you be so clumsy! Your stupidity goes beyond infinity, stupid woman! You're so annoying, stupid woman! Go away we don't need you, stupid woman! Stupid woman! Stupid woman. Stupid woman... Damn you, Stupid-dera! She was so fed up with this. How dare he call her that all the time. He was seriously pissing her off.


Bakaonna and Bakadera

Stupid woman. Stupid woman! Stupid woman, how can you be so clumsy?! Your stupidity goes beyond infinity, stupid woman! You're so annoying, stupid woman! Go away we don't need you, stupid woman! Stupid woman! Stupid woman. Stupid woman...

Damn you, Stupid-dera! She was so fed up with this. How dare he call her that all the time? He was seriously pissing her off. She thought at first. Of course it was very annoying to have him call her that since he put it behind every phrase he said to her that it made her wonder if he even knew her name. Haru seriously had enough of it. Each time she heard him say that she would scream in rage at him STUPID-DERA and again their fighting goes on. From middle school to high school. She even bet that it would always continue like that when they go to college and grow old. Always fighting each other with the same old insults. Stupid woman and Stupid-dera.

But as the time flew by she seemed to have gotten used to it and could ignore his childish behavior. She felt that she was getting too old to get angry over small things. She was an adult now after all. A college student with a bright future. There was a lot more that she wanted to do than always complaining over his little talks. She wanted to become a top class designer. Whether it was for the latest fashion or costumes for fantasy, science fiction or whatever. Someday she will be a world class designer and have him regret that he ever picked on her. And the first step to her goal was hard work and a peaceful mind. For that he stood in her way therefore she stopped noticing him.

And so she did. Ignoring him was the best idea she ever had she thought. Now that she didn't react to his insults anymore it seemed that he got bored and let it be. Finally she got her freedom. She enjoyed the peaceful time she spent without having to hear him say that all the time. Whether it were in the lunch breaks or with their friends and whatever. She finally got away from it. She could silently study without having him butting in and disturb her. She could enjoy lunch with the girls without having him hanging around her with the boys and insult her endlessly. It was like he was never there to begin with. It was quiet, peaceful and empty. How come some kind of uneasiness grew within her the more she didn't hear that? She felt restless and couldn't concentrate on her studies at all. He wasn't around anymore. After all she ignored him. Anyone would stop speaking to someone who wouldn't reply to them. Was it loneliness that she felt? She asked herself over and over as the uneasiness increased. How come? After all there was Kyoko, Chrome and Hana she spend her days at college with. Also at home there was everyone, the whole family. So why? It seemed to her that something was missing. There was a space in her life that needed to be refilled. What would fit into that space? What is it that she was looking for?

As she walked barefooted in circles through her room still thinking and thinking she realized that she totally forgot about the time. It was already in the evening and the sun has almost set. She was walking there in her room without noticing that it got darker and darker. Quickly she ran out of the room leaving her slippers behind and rushed down the stairs of the staircase to enter the kitchen.

"Stop!" A familiar voice that she hasn't hear in a while shouted suddenly but it was already too late.

"Ouch!" She screamed and noticed the broken glass on the floor and on her feet.

"Stay like that for a while." Gokudera said. He was crouching in the middle of the kitchen and collected the broken bits of a glass. He quickly gathered the parts and immediately came to Haru with the first aid set and a tweezers. Haru sat down on the floor to let him nurse her. "Sorry about that." He whispered with a sense of guiltiness and loneliness in his voice. His eyes where pretty narrowed and there seemed to be wrinkles between his eyes.

"It's my fault for running in here like that." Haru said and watched him removing the parts of the glass that were stuck in her feet. He was very careful and calmly took one by one away while paying attention that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Does it hurt?" He asked worried and disinfected the small wounds.

"Of course it does!" Haru pouted with her cheeks puffed up.

"Sorry..." The silver haired guy whispered and started to bandage her feet.

"You don't have to do that it will heal in a minute!" Haru pointed at the bandages and tried to stand up. But he stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her down to earth again.

"She shouldn't be too careless with that. It's better to do it properly." He continued as she obediently sat down again and just let him do.

"I see..." She whispered staring at him while treating her feet. She should've worn her slippers she thought and sighed. That way she wouldn't have caused him so much trouble. But somehow it felt like her uneasiness had gone away somewhere far. She suddenly felt ease and comfortable. "I see..." She repeated. "You're like a pair of shoes." She blurted out without thinking.

"How come?" He looked up to her for a moment with a sceptic expression and asked surprised.

"You see. You have shoes and it's a totally normal thing to have them. Having them is like not having them because you wouldn't think about them as something you absolutely need to life. But if you don't wear them there's something missing." She explained while he finished his job and put away the first aid set.

"But why am I that pair of shoes?" He chuckled about her weird explanation and helped her sit down at the table in the kitchen.

"You are someone I took for granted and I never thought of you as anyone special or that I may need you." She suddenly felt her cheeks getting hotter and her heartbeat got louder after she said those words. She wanted pause for a while to think about what to say but her mouth just blurted out the words before she could even think of it. "But after you stopped talking to me I felt uneasy and lonely. I might need you after all." She whispered the last few sentences in embarrassment.

"Then imagine how I have felt when you suddenly started ignoring me." The storm guardian muttered with a slight of anger in his voice and held a mug with hot chocolate towards her.

"Sorry about that..." She took the mug and sipped a bit from it. "Hot!" She screamed when the steaming liquid touched her lips.

"It's hot chocolate after all." He laughed and drank from his coffee.

"Thank you." She smiled after she blew her hot chocolate a bit and tried to drink from it again. "It's delicious!"

"Of course it is! After all all-mighty-me prepared it!" He praised himself and patted her head with a cheerful grin on his face that she had never seen from him before. How lovely. She thought. She felt like she only ever saw that annoying bully in him but maybe she should take a proper look at the other sides of him. This one was pretty pleasant and easy to get along with. "So... About that before..." He stuttered scratching his cheek while looking nervously down to the ground. "Was that a confession?" He smirked slyly with his cheeks turning a little red. But she was too perplexed from his question that her brain turned into 'hardly-thinking'-mode to process what he just said. By the progress her cheeks also turned red and she felt that her face became even hotter than the hot chocolate mug in her hands. So she only stared at him with a blank expression as answer. "Geez! Stupid woman!" He messed up her hair. She was just too funny to watch that he couldn't help but to burst out in laugher. She too began to laugh with him when she sensed some kind of nostalgia when he said those words. So she shouted and threw a few light punches at him.

"You! Stupid-dera!" These words seem kinda magical, don't they? They can unleash any kind of emotion.

* * *

Gokudera: By the way, what did you need to do in the kitchen?

Haru: Hahi! I gotta prepare dinner! Lend me a Hand, Bakadera!

Gokudera: No way! You gotta do it by yourself, stupid woman.

Haru: How mean!

Gokudera: Just kidding. Looks like I've got no choice but to lend you a Hand, huh?

Haru: You're so not cute, Tsun-dera!

Gokudera: T-Tsun?!

* * *

Hello

I hope you liked that chapter from my new GokuHaru FF, as I thought they're my OTP and I just love those two so much even though they're crack p.p

but whatever FF is made to make your OTP dreams come true right?

i thought about making this only a one-shot cause i'm planning another gokuharu series (please look foward to it!) but i could also continue writing this while writing the other series...

would you guys like to see a continuation of this one shot? or do you think it's good as it is?

and you think goku-chan may be a Little OOC x.x ? o3o i'd really appreciate if you leave a Review to tell me your thoughts

lots of love Mido

BTW: I just realised it was Valentines so Happy Valentines to you all!


End file.
